


Magic Fingers

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frak Buddies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head to the Observation Lounge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

Getting any privacy in the bunkroom is very nearly impossible, so Helo and Kara head up to the Observation Lounge.  She’s had a rough couple of days and though neither of them particularly care whether or not people talk about the two of them together, it’s definitely easier to let it all hang out and just be Karl and Kara when nobody’s watching or listening.  She’s stripping down to her tanks and underwear because Helo’s promised her a massage with those magic fingers of his.  As she starts to sit down in front of him, she gets the strange feeling that they are not the only two people in the room, but a hard look around doesn’t reveal anybody else, so she dismisses it and makes herself comfortable.

Kara is loosening up under his touch, and sorta kinda thinking about maybe relaxing all the way onto the floor.  It’s been a long time since she’s been able to turn off her brain, and Helo’s hands always could do that to her.  Just before she reaches that perfect point of bonelessness and really does slide across his lap onto the floor, his touch gentles.  Instantly she’s the tiniest bit more alert; when he lightens up his touch, she knows he’s got something planned other than a friendly massage.  Not that she minds.  A good Helo frak would be the perfect icing on this little massage cake.

He doesn’t seem in any hurry.  Nobody else touches her this way, and it’s not her preferred foreplay intensity  _Ha! What foreplay?_ , but with Helo it just seems natural to let him set the pace, let him be in charge.  Tonight, apparently, he wants to take his time.  His hands just roam up and down her arms until her breathing deepens a little.  Next trip up her arms, he lifts them lightly until her hands rest above her head around his neck.  Then down again on the underside of her arms where she’s not quite ticklish but very sensitive and grazing right at the edges of her breasts. 

Karl’s cheek brushes her hair and his voice languorously glides into her right ear, “Close your eyes, Kara.  Relax and just feel.”   His hands brush across her belly and his thumbs hook lightly under her tanks and pull them upward.  She’s on board with any plan that exposes more skin to him, and allows him to pull the tanks over her head.   He doesn’t wait to pull off her sports bra and as it hits the floor a few feet away, his hands cup her breasts and she groans at the contact, “Heeelo…” Her head thunks lightly against his shoulder and she relaxes into his chest completely. 

Helo shifts her to the left and leans her against his slightly-raised leg.  Her right arm moves behind him, not really touching him, just there, as he palms a breast with his calloused hand and kisses her, almost chastely.  Yeah, he’s still takin’ it slow, and she squirms a little, intending to maybe use her left hand to pull his mouth more fully into hers.  He flattens his hand against her chest, “No, Kara.  Relax and let me.”

Being the sole focus of Helo’s hands and mouth is nearly a religious experience when he’s in this mood.  Not that it’s ever bad, but the man does have a gift for concentration. 

Finally, *finally*, he moves further to the left, taking her down to the floor with an arm behind her.  Once she’s down, he sits up on his knees and just looks at her for a moment, then hooks his thumbs under the edges of her underwear with the slightest little grin on his lips.  He tosses them in the same direction as her tanks and bra and pulls an ankle to his mouth.  As calloused as his hands are, his lips are smooth and warm and the wet heat of his tongue on her legs moves inexorably toward the promised land.  His tongue makes the most delightful promises.  He takes his time, finding that spot behind each of her knees that unexplainably makes her wetter.  Then, he’s *there*, tongue swirling and thrusting, lips dragging perfectly back and forth, down then up to capture her clit and worry it a little.

She’s too far gone to consciously recognize the sound of another person moving in the room, the rustling of clothes, the open-mouthed breathing.  The sounds Helo is eliciting from her drown out the quiet moan that joins the other noises from across the room.

++

There’s light splayed across Kara from somewhere, and as Lee watches, he thinks he’s never seen her so wonderfully sinuous, so notKara.  He’s never seen her this docile, didn’t know she could be this way.  He wonders if she’s always like this in bed, if the Starbuck persona drops away completely under any man’s hands.   _No.  She trusts Helo in a way she doesn’t trust many.  Besides, I’ve heard the sounds coming from her bunk.  I’ve never heard anybody but Starbuck in there._   The image of her acquiescing to him like she is to Helo shoots a need through his chest that’s sharper than the physical desire currently rubbing painfully against his pants.

++

Karl’s thorough assault on Kara’s senses doesn’t keep him from hearing the sounds Lee’s making, and he lifts his head in that direction and issues a wordless yet unmistakable invitation to come closer, to more fully experience her undoing.

++

Lee can’t refuse, not that he wants to.  He moves closer, sits down again, and watches intently as Helo brings Kara right to the edge of coming, then pulls himself up her body to land open-mouthed kisses across her belly and ribs.  Lee’s always imagined that she’d be as loud and obnoxious when frakking as she is when playing Triad, and the needy whimpers that issue from her mouth shock him, and frankly, turn him on even more.  He reaches for the button and zip of his pants, not entirely certain he’ll last more than another minute or two. 

++

Karl glances up and the edges of his eyes crinkle in a slight smirk.  He closes his mouth over Kara’s right breast, enjoying watching Lee squirm.  Karl knows he loves Kara, had practically from the moment they’d met, though he’d never been in love with her.  What he sees in Lee’s rapt expression is a confirmation of something he’d long considered might be mutual.  He knows that he’s never second choice with Kara; when they’re together, she’s all there.  He also gets that whether she knows it or not, she’s been in love with Lee for years. 

He goes back to ignoring Lee, licking and sucking and biting, listening to Kara come further and further apart in his arms.  He finds that spot on her neck and nuzzles it ever so softly with his nose.  Oddly, it’s that touch that sends her over the edge.  Her orgasm is slow and steady and she makes the most adorable noises.  He puts his arms on the floor on either side of her head and just watches her face.  She’s beautiful when she comes. 

He uses his legs to spread hers and pushes his cock against her, just grazing the entrance, teasing them both, still kissing her, until she breathes out, “Heeelooo,” and he can’t keep from burying himself inside her.  He thinks maybe all three of them let out the same low moan of relief at the full contact, and he holds still but for his tongue dueling with Kara’s, until she clenches her muscles around him and he has to move.

++

Lee doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as hot as Kara exploding quietly under Helo, and thinks vaguely that maybe he ought to be envious about it.  He notices that Helo’s attention is all on Kara now, and he closes his eyes and gets himself off to the sound of Kara and Helo coming, together.

The both of them lie there on the floor, coming down from the high, and just about the time Lee wonders how awkward getting out of here is going to be, he hears the familiar bunkroom breathing pattern that means Starbuck is asleep.  He opens his eyes to see Helo snuggling Kara more comfortably into his arms, and hears a barely perceptible, “Lee.”

++

Karl isn’t certain for a moment that Lee heard him, then there comes an equally quiet, “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

“What?”

“Take your clothes off and come here.  Get behind her.”

“I…” An audible swallow, then, “OK.”

++

Lee just stops thinking for once and does what Helo tells him to do.  He gets down on the floor behind Kara and as he snuggles up to her backside, he hears, “Mmmm.  Lee,” and stiffens a little.  He hears Helo chuckle almost silently and wonders how this is funny and if he shouldn’t just get his ass back up and leave.  Then Helo’s hand drags his arm across and flattens Lee’s hand on Kara’s belly.

“Go to sleep, Lee.”

++

Kara wakes up a couple of hours later then decides she must be dreaming.  She’s pulled up tight against a decidedly notKarl chest, with somebody else behind her.  She’s drowsily aroused stuffed between two warm male bodies, and figures since it’s her dream, she’s going to make the most of it.

The body behind her tightens and moves closer, and when the hand touches her, she recognizes Karl.  No one else has hands the same size or shape, or that move as confidently on her skin.  Her own hands move to investigate the body in front of her, while Karl’s strong fingers explore hers.   NotKarl begins to move under her exploration, and there’s something sexily familiar about the sounds emanating from him. 

Karl’s hand moves away, only to return a moment later, guiding notKarl’s hand to her breast before leisurely traveling back down to play in her wetness.

It’s when notKarl whispers, “Kara” into her hair that she somehow recognizes Lee’s voice.  The drowsy part of her mind giggles at the thought of being the filling in a Helo/Apollo sandwich, then stops giggling abruptly when hands simultaneously pinch a nipple and her clit and she realizes she’s not dreaming after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blindfolded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773495) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
